


Roses Aren't Just Red

by zenzenzence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Panromantic Pansexual Rose and Demiromantic Asexual Juleka, Valentine's Day Fluff, although that isn't explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly Rose/Juleka Valentine's Day drabble because this precious side pairing needs a lot more love. School Flower-Gram. French Flower/Number meanings found online. Shameless Girl/Girl fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Aren't Just Red

Juleka and Rose have known each other since they were small. As kindergartners, they loved crossing the street together because it meant they got to hold hands. Rose would draw Juleka pictures in dark blues, purples and blacks because she knew those were Juleka’s favorite colors. Juleka would happily play with pinky pink dolls in Rose’s pinky pink room because it made her happy.

 

In elementary school, when a boy would pick on Rose for still liking dolls, Juleka would sweep in, sharpie on her face and hands posed like claws, protecting her princess like a vampire heroine of the night. Juleka would then smile shyly at Rose and ask to go play with her dolls. 

 

In middle school, when a girl would bully Juleka for her gothic appearance, Rose would appear like a pink, magical fairy and give a glare that could cut diamonds. Rose would gaze at Juleka with hearts in her eyes and say she was beautiful.

 

In high school, both girls were surprised on a special Valentine’s Day. It was in the middle of their first official year of dating, but it was by no means the first year that they have loved each other. The school had organized another annual Flower-Gram. Each student could pay up to 15 euros to send a bouquet to a friend or beloved. Around the hallways, there were even posters displaying the meaning of roses based on color and number.

 

When Rose and Juleka entered their homeroom class on the Holiday of Love, they were shocked to by how many of their classmates received roses. Some of the Flower-Senders had been obvious. A blushing, speechless Marinette held 24 red roses, Adrien’s message very clear with the small card showing the bouquet’s meaning.

 

_ Red Roses: Mad, Passionate Love.  _

_ 24 Roses: Forever Yours. _

 

Nino, suave as he tried to be, had sent Alya, his girlfriend of many years, 3 mauve roses.

 

_ Mauve Roses: Love at First Sight. _

_ 3 Roses: I Love You. _

 

For others, their sender remained a mystery; although, Juleka and Rose had their suspicions.

 

Kim was raving wildly about receiving 13 orange roses from a secret admirer, shaking Max in excitement. Max was very flustered, unable to meet his best friend’s eyes. Max pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

 

_ Orange Roses: You Are My Secret Love. _

_ 13 Roses: Friends Forever. _

 

Both girls couldn’t help but laugh when Chloe received a wilting yellow rose, the snobby girl becoming outraged at seeing the offending flower. However, when 11 orange roses came for her and she caught a glance of Sabrina’s nervous, beat-red face, her boiling rage began to cool. Chloe was left with a pout that would occasionally turn into the tiniest of smiles.

 

_ Yellow Rose: Infidelity. _

_ 11 Roses: You Have Trapped My Heart. _

Still, none of this shocked the girls more than seeing twin bouquets on their desks side by side. 4 total rose, 2 pink and 2 white.

 

_ Pink Roses: True And Pure Love, Gentleness And Tenderness. _

_ White Roses: Love, Purity, Elegance; I Love You Silently. _

_ 2 Roses: We Feel The Same About Each Other. _

 

The girlfriends shared a secret smile and a secret laugh, amazed that they had the same idea. When they took their seats, they turned to each other and pressed their foreheads together, basking in their happy love.

 

Although neither girl realized it, the other was planning to, someday, when they were older, send their beloved 108 roses.

  
_ 108 Roses: Will You Marry Me? _


End file.
